


Epilógus

by DahliaVariabilis



Series: Viharvertek [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Established Relationship, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaVariabilis/pseuds/DahliaVariabilis
Summary: Jelenetek a sajtótájékoztató következményeiről.





	Epilógus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/gifts).
  * A translation of [Afterward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309192) by [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/pseuds/Deastar). 



1.

Végül úgy döntöttek, szinte a teljes igazságot elmondják.

Az időzítés miatt lehetetlen lett volna tervezettnek beállítani a köteléküket, és ha azt mondják, hogy már a krízis előtt is együtt voltak, ki kellett volna találniuk, és ami még fontosabb, részleteibe menően megjegyezniük egy teljes háttértörténetet, hogy mindig konzisztensen tudják felidézni. Így aztán elmondták az igazat. Már a krízis előtt is vonzódtak egymáshoz, de sosem beszéltek róla. A kötelékük vészhelyzeti kötés, és miután kötéstársak lettek, bevallották az érzéseiket, és romantikus kapcsolatot kezdtek. 

Csupán egy dolgon változtattak.

– Srácok kérdezték, van-e listám. Szégyelltem elmondani… nem akartam, hogy tudják, ki van rajta – mondta Geno lágyan. – Nem akartam elmondani, hogy vonzódom… férfiakhoz is. De Sid tudta, mit tegyen. Kiküldött mindenkit, kivéve Kadart, Flowert és Kunit, akiket jól ismerek. Akiknek el mertem mondani. Előttük úgy éreztem, megmutathatom a listámat.

– És ki volt a listán?

Minden más helyzetben megbocsáthatatlan udvariatlanság lett volna egy ilyen kérdés – talán még a munkahelyéről is kirúgták volna az illetőt – de Geno hozta fel a témát, és… úgyis mindenki tudta, mit fog válaszolni. Mindenki tudta hogyan működik egy szerelmi történet.

– Sid – felelte Geno.

Jen szükségesnek tartotta ezt a változtatást, azt mondta, fontos, hogy ne tartsák Genót felelőtlennek, de mind tudták, sokkal inkább azért, hogy Sidet ne tartsák ragadozónak.

A dolog persze működött. Épp ahogy Jen is mondta annak idején: _Az meg egy szerelmi történet, drágáim. Ilyen egyszerű._

2.

15-04-11 23:10:10 _crosby lucic vagyok_  
15-04-11 23:10:38 _sajnálom azt az ütést_  
15-04-11 23:11:41 _nem gondoltam át_  
15-04-11 23:12:49 _ideges voltam és dühös és elbasztam_

15-04-12 14:08:01 _sajnálom malkin orosz balhéját_  
15-04-12 14:08:48 _tényleg nem tudtam_  
15-04-12 14:11:23 _tudod, hogy nem zavar a meleg dolog_

15-04-12 20:02:37 _remélem a fejed rendben van_

15-04-12 23:46:52 _ugyan crosby_

15-04-13 02:05:16 _crosby_

15-04-14 11:42:31 _mondtam, hogy sajnálom_

15-04-14 15:10:35 _ne legyél már ilyen szemét_

3.

Geno a nappali kanapéján feküdt, és sírt. Arcát a kezébe temette, teste kétrét görnyedt mint egy öregemberé. _Ez is miattam van,_ gondolta Sid. Ott állt a nappali ajtajában, és egyfolytában ez járt a fejében. Ha Geno nem őt választotta volna, ha Sid nem hagyta volna, most nem kellene félnie és gyötrődnie.

_Ez nem helyes,_ gondolta sajgó szívvel, kétségbeesetten. _Nem szabadna, hogy így kínlódjon._ A szavak már készen álltak a nyelve hegyén: _visszavonjuk, azt mondjuk megtévesztettelek, átmegyek egy másik klubhoz…_ de Geno akkor felnézett, és amint meglátta Sidet, felé nyúlt.

A szavak elhaltak Sid ajkain. _Mégis mit gondolok,_ kérdezte magától tompán. _Hogy képzelhetem, hogy…_

Genóhoz lépett, mellé mászott a kanapéra, és magához szorította. Úgy simogatta a haját, ahogy az anyja szokta kisgyermekkorában.

– Mire van szükséged, G? – mormolta a fülébe, miközben csitítóan ringatta a karjaiban. – Mit tehetek, hogy jobb legyen?

Geno reszketve felsóhajtott, és Sid mellkasához szorította az arcát. Sid érezte, hogy a könnyei átáztatják a ruháját.

– Ne menj! – könyörgött Geno vékony hangon. – Ne hagyj el, Sid! Szükségem van rád.

Sid szíve összefacsarodott, amikor meghallotta elhaló kérését: Genónak sosem szabadott volna ilyen gyámoltalannak hangzani. Sid bármit megadott volna, ha megakadályozhatja.

– Nem megyek sehová – ígérte csendesen. – Veled maradok, amíg csak akarod, G. Esküszöm.

Sid elképzelte, amint azt mondja: _arra gondoltam, hogy elhagylak, de tiszta hülye voltam, tévedtem,_ de Genónak erre igazán nem volt szüksége, különösen most nem, amikor fájón remegett a karjaiban. Nem volt rá szüksége, hogy hallja: Sid, ha csak egy pillanatra is, de feladta a reményt, hogy valaha boldoggá teheti még, és megingott szomorúsága terhei alatt.

– Maradok – ismételte határozottan, épp annyira magának, mint Genónak. Többé nem adja fel, nem veszíti el még egyszer a hitét.

– Kivéve, ha rosszul bánok veled – motyogta Geno Sid ingébe.

– Kivéve, ha rosszul bánsz velem – értett egyet, mert ez valóban fontos volt. – De nem fogsz. Jók leszünk egymáshoz, G. Jók leszünk.

Geno ismét sírni kezdett, de Sid karjai megtartották, és amikor a könnyei elapadtak, akkor sem engedték el. Geno a homlokát Sid mellkasán nyugtatva azt suttogta:

– Mindig szükségem van rád, Sid. Ha nem vagy mellettem… nem bírom elviselni. Összetörök – vallotta be lágyan.

– Geno… – mondta Sid tehetetlenül. _Hogy lehet ez igaz?_ Akarta, hogy az legyen, iszonyúan akarta, de tehetetlennek érezte magát Geno szenvedése láttán.

Geno még erősebben szorította.

– Te… te vagy az… erős… – mondta, aztán bosszúsan elfintorodott. – Nem… nem erős. Ugyanez, csak más szó.

– Erőm? – kérdezte Sid álmélkodva. – Én vagyok az erőd?

– Igen. – hangja rekedt volt, de magabiztos. – Te vagy az erőm, Sid. Mindig.

– Istenem! – suttogta Sid félig-meddig magának. A szíve majd kiszakadt a mellkasából. _Ehhez nem lesz könnyű méltónak lenni,_ gondolta, mégis erősebbnek érezte magát tőle.

– Te is az enyém – mondta Genónak, hisz ugyanígy érzett. – Te vagy az erőm.

És a szíve repesett a boldogságtól, amikor észrevette, hogy Geno egy pillanatra elmosolyodik.

4.

Sid a terem hátuljában állt. Tudta, hogy ostobaság, hogy jó esély van rá, hogy egy riporter felismerje, hiába húzta mélyen a fejébe a sapkáját, mégis muszáj volt eljönnie. Bármi történjék, nem akart a hírekből tudomást szerezni róla.

– Először is, khm, khm, szeretnék felolvasni egy nyilatkozatot. – Sid apján látszott, hogy ennél kellemetlenebbül nem is érezhetné magát. Hiába lett az évek alatt egyre jobb, ha a sajtó előtt kellett szerepelnie, ez rendhagyó helyzet volt. Megköszörülte a torkát, és olvasni kezdett egy darab papírról: – Mindig is tudtuk, hogy Sidney különleges. Mindig is tudtuk, hogy meg fogja változni… elnézést, változtatni – javította magát akadozva – a jégkorong világát. A karrierje során egyszer már megváltoztatta a tehetségével és a vezetői képességeivel, ma pedig megváltoztatta a bátorságával.

Sid minden egyes sorban Jen hangját hallotta. Próbálta elhessegetni a cinikus gondolatokat a fejéből. Ez volt a feladata, és mint ahogy Sid sem akarta volna, hogy egy amatőr határozza meg számára a játékstratégiákat, Jen sem akarta, hogy egy amatőr írjon nyilatkozatot az egyesület nevében. Egy része azonban nem tudta nem kívánni, bár a szavak valóban az apja szavai lennének. Sid arra számított, hogy innentől áttér majd a karrierjére, amit nyilvánvalóan kellemesebb témának talált, de nem tette.

– Büszkék vagyunk – folytatta –, hogy az első nyíltan meleg NHL játékos szülei lehetünk.

Sidnek az álla is leesett a csodálkozástól.

– Büszkék vagyunk, hogy Sidneynek lehetősége adódott, hogy hoki rajongók egész generációját inspirálja, és talán pár olyan embert is, aki korábban sosem foglalkozott a jégkoronggal. Szeretjük… – Az apja hangja itt elakadt, és hirtelen lehajtotta a fejét. Az anyja a karjára tette a kezét, valamit a fülébe súgott, és a mikrofon felkapott az apja válaszából pár értelmezhetetlen szót. Aztán mélyet sóhajtott, és folytatta: – Szeretjük a meleg fiunkat – minden szava reszketeg volt és akadozó –, úgy, ahogy van, és semmit nem változtatnánk rajta.

Mire idáig ért, a keze olyan erősen remegett, hogy képtelen volt tovább tartani a nyilatkozatot. Sid anyja óvatosan átvette tőle, és folytatta a felolvasást: mondott pár kedvességet Genóról, és kérte a sajtót, tartsák tiszteletben a család nyugalmát.

Sid szinte egy szót sem hallott belőle.

_Szeretjük a meleg fiunkat úgy, ahogy van._ Ez pörgött a fejében újra és újra. _Szeretjük a meleg fiunkat úgy, ahogy van, és semmit nem változtatnánk rajta._

Kénytelen volt kiosonni a teremből, hogy összeszedje magát. A folyosón keményen azt mondta magának: _Ne légy hülye! Tudod, hogy Jen írta. Tudod, hogy mit gondol valójában._ De az apja mégis kimondta azokat a szavakat. Kimondta egy rakás kamera és mikrofon előtt, hogy semmit nem változtatna Siden, akkor sem, ha megtehetné. Hogy így is szereti. Ha valaki mostantól rákeres az apja nevére, ez a videó fog először megjelenni. _De akkor is kimondta. Ez csak jelent valamit._ Akkor is, ha végül fájni fog, akkor is hinnie kell benne, hogy ez jelent valamit.

Amikor a szülei végeztek a riporterek kérdéseivel, Sid a konferenciaterem előtt várt rájuk. Az anyja azonnal átölelte, és Sid örömmel hagyta magát. Leengedte a pajzsait, hogy az anyja érezhesse, milyen hálás, és mennyire szereti. Lehet, hogy az apja szavaitól szóhoz sem tudott jutni, de Sid vigyázott rá, hogy soha ne vegye készpénznek az anyja támogatását, bármilyen önzetlenül is adta. Mikor a nő elengedte, Sid az apjához fordult.

– Nem kellett volna ezt mondanod, apa – suttogta rekedten.

Az apja lehajtotta a fejét, hogy elkerülhesse a pillantását.

– Örülsz neki?

– Igen, örülök – felelte halkan.

Az apja vállat vont.

– Akkor csak ez számít.

Sid meglepő keserűséggel kérdezte meg:

– Komolyan gondoltad? Komolyan gondoltál belőle bármit is?

Behunyt szemmel és összeszorított fogakkal, mint akinek komoly fájdalmai vannak, az apja így felelt:

– Amennyit tudtam.

Sid nem lepődött meg, igazán nem, ezért sem értette, hogy tud még mindig ennyire fájni. Az érzései kiülhettek az arcára, mert az apja felé nyúlt, aztán az utolsó pillanatban bizonytalanul visszahúzta a kezét.

– Nem mondom, hogy értem. Nem mondom, hogy nem zavar – mondta Sidnek halkan –, de próbálkozom, mert látom, milyen fontos ez neked. – Sid ezen őszintén meglepődött, és az apjára meredve azon gondolkozott, vajon mi változhatott meg. – De… egyszerűen nem értem, Sidney. – A férfi fáradtnak tűnt, és tehetetlen őszinteséggel nézett Sidre. – Nem értem, és nem fogok úgy tenni, mintha érteném… de mindegy, hogy zavar vagy sem, mindig… mindig harcolni fogok érted, fiam. Lehet, hogy mondtam néhány dolgot, amit nem kellett volna, de számíthatsz rám, hogy melletted állok. Mindig melletted álltam. – Felemelte az állát, szinte mintha ki akarná provokálni Sid ellenkezését, de Sid nem ellenkezett. Bármit is mondott korábban az apja, ezt nem tagadhatta.

– Valóban – bólintott Sid. – Köszönöm, apa!

– És… ő… ő is harcolni fog érted – mondta, és Sidnek eltartott egy ideig, míg megértette, hogy Genóról beszél. – Ez jó. Ez… jó.

– Igen, apa – mondta Sid megengedve egy halvány mosolyt. – Ez jó.

5.

Sid telefonja megrezzent. Amikor felvette, látta, hogy Nate-től kapott üzenetet, aki épp a világbajnokságon tartózkodott. Sid is tagja volt a keretnek, de tudta, hogy nem hagyhatja magára Genót. Szemöldöke felszaladt, amikor az üzenetet elolvasta.

_Hamarosan kapsz egy üzenetet Giroux-tól. Én adtam neki a számod. NE TÖRÖLD KI! Fontos._

Percek teltek el, és Sidet majd megette a kíváncsiság. Aztán valóban üzenet érkezett egy ismeretlen számról.

_Crosby, Giroux vagyok_  
_Mackinnon adta meg a #-od_  
_Nem kedvekkel_  
_Sosem foglak_  
_De kibaszott bátor vagy_  
_És tartozom neked egyel_  
_tartozom amiért az első voltál_  
_Ezért küldöm ezt…_

Ezután egy kép érkezett, de Sid gyenge internetkapcsolatával olyan lassan töltött be, hogy a szöveges üzenetek megelőzték.

_Hogy te és Malkin tudjátok_  
_Nem vagytok egyedül_  
_És most utállak tovább_  
_Csupa más okból_  
_Mint például a csuklóm eltörése, te szemét_

Ezzel az üzenet áradat elapadt. Közben Giroux fotója is betöltődött, és amikor Sid meglátta, a szeme majd kiesett a döbbenettől. Geno rohanva érkezett meg a szobába.

– Sid, jól vagy?

– Igen, csak… nagyon meglepődtem. Gyere, ezt nézd! – nyújtotta felé a telefont.

Amikor Geno meglátta, az ő szeme is elkerekedett.

– Giroux és Briere… meztelen ölelkezős szelfi.

– Lehet, hogy nem meztelenek – mondta Sid elhalóan. – A takaró fel van húzva a csípőjükig. – De Sidnek is be kellett látnia, hogy nagyon… posztkoitálisan néztek ki. Giroux feje Briere mellkasán pihent, Briere keze pedig Giroux hajában. Mindketten izzadtak voltak és mosolyogtak, és úgy bámultak egymásra, mintha a kamera ott sem lenne.

– Ki küldte? – kérdezte Geno.

– Giroux. Azt akarta, hogy tudjuk, nem vagyunk egyedül. – Atya-gatya, milyen furcsa volt ezt mondani.

Geno egy ideig némán töprengett, végül azt mondta:

– Rendes tőle. Gondolod, hogy kötéstársak, mint mi? Vagy csak együtt vannak?

Sid megvonta a vállát. Bármelyik is volt igaz, ez akkor is nagyon nagy dolog, de úgy gondolta, valószínűleg inkább kötéstársak. Meg is magyarázta:

– Szerintem kötéstársak. Gondolom, ezért nem lett soha semmi abból a sok híresztelésből, hogy Briere-t eladják.

Geno hümmögött.

– Hogy köszönjük meg? – Elvigyorodott, mire Sid szíve őrült dobogásba kezdett a mellkasában: Genónak nem sok oka volt mostanában a mosolygásra. – Mi is küldünk meztelen ölelkezős képet nekik?

– Nem küldünk senkinek meztelen ölelkezős képet – mondta Sid ellentmondást nem tűrően. – Majd megköszönöm a hagyományos, unalmas módon.

Gépelni kezdett, miközben Geno folyamatosan arra próbálta rávenni, hogy valami teljesen meggondolatlant műveljen.

_És sem foglak kedvelni soha_  
_De köszönöm_  
_Sokat jelent_

6.

Sid abban a pillanatban rontott be Mario irodájába, amikor a mobilja és a vezetékes telefon is csörögni kezdett.

– Ne vedd fel! – kiáltotta. – Ezt látnod kell!

– Mit? – kérdezte Mario aggodalmasan.

Sid a fejét ingatta.

– A legegyszerűbb az lenne, ha rákeresnél a Google-ben arra, hogy Jaromir Jágr. – Sid nem érezte késznek magát, hogy elmagyarázza a helyzetet, és így különben is gyorsabb lesz.

Mario arca elfehéredett, de megtette, amit Sid mondott – bekapcsolta a számítógépét, megnyitotta a böngészőt, bepötyögte Jágr nevét, és elindította ez elsőként kidobott videót. Egy interjú volt az a cseh csapat egyik meccse után a világbajnokságon. Egy angol nyelvű újságíró megkérdezte, mit gondol Sid és Geno kötelékéről, mire Jágr vállvonogatva azt felelte:

– Nem értem, miért olyan nagy ügy. Sok kötéstárs játékosnak van hasonló kapcsolata. Crosby és Malkin nem az elsők. Az elsők, akik nyilvánosan felvállalják, de koránt sem az elsők, akiknek ilyen kapcsolata van.

Egy másik riporter ekkor megkérdezte:

– Ezek szerint ismer más romantikus kapcsolatban álló párost is az NHL-ben? – Nyilvánvalóan konkrét nevekre számított, és Sid Mario fintorgásból látta, hogy a férfi is rájött, mi fog történni.

Jágr ismét vállat vont.

– Ismerek olyan csapattársakat, kötéstársakat, akik hasonló kapcsolatban álltak, igen. – Csak egy rövid szünetet tartott, mielőtt folytatta: – Én is hasonló kapcsolatban álltam az én kötéstársammal.

– Ön… – kezdte az első riporter, és Sid ámulattal figyelte, ahogy azonnal összerakta, milyen nagy sztoriról is van szó. – Amikor azt mondja, hogy romantikus kapcsolata volt a kötéstársával, aki egyben a csapattársa is volt, arra utal, hogy… romantikus kapcsolatban állt _Mario Lemieux_ -vel?

– Igen – mondta Jágr szinte már félvállról.

– Úgy sajnálom, Mario! – Sid kimondhatatlanul nyomorultul érezte magát. Ez mind nem történt volna meg, ha ő nincs, és bár tudta, hogy nem az ő _hibája,_ mégis úgy érezte, felelős a történtekért.

– Nincs miért bocsánatot kérned – felelte Mario: hangja távoli és zaklatott volt. – Ez már nagyon régóta érett. Nagyon régóta.

– Azt mondták, hogy a köteléket azonnal felbontották – mondta valaki, aki nem látszódott a videón.

– Hazudtunk – felelte Jágr egyszerűen. – Túl fontos volt, túlzottan akartuk ahhoz, hogy felbontsuk, így kötéstársak maradtunk.

– Még mindig kötéstársak Mario Lemieux-vel?

– Nem. – Jágr még mindig nemtörődömnek hangzott, míg Mario olyan erővel szorította a szék karfáját, hogy a keze egész a csuklójáig elfehéredett. – A kötelék megtört, mikor a KHL-be jöttem.

– Még mindig kapcsolatban állnak? Úgy értem, romantikus értelemben?

– Nem – felelte, és kesernyésen felnevetett. – Annak jóval a KHL előtt vége lett.

– Miért épp most…

– Erre nem válaszolok – mondta Jágr keményen.

Ám a riporter nem hagyta annyiban.

– Kért engedélyt Mario Lemieux-től, hogy nyilvánosságra hozza ezt az információt? Mr. Lemieux tudott róla, hogy ön a múltbeli kapcsolatuk közzétételére készült?

Jágr bosszúsan összeszorította az ajkát.

– Nincs szükségem Mario engedélyére, hogy elmondjam az igazságot a saját életemről. És nem terveztem. Egyáltalán nem terveztem, hogy elmondom… csak előjött, amikor megkérdezték.

Sid tudta, hogy ez szemenszedett hazugság. Nem volt olyan játékos, különösen nem valaki annyira híres, mint Jágr, aki alapos és előzetes megfontolás nélkül lerántotta volna a leplet magáról és a jégkorong valaha volt egyik legnagyobb sztárjáról, de a média ezt mégsem mondhatta a képébe.

Egy másik fürge észjárású riporter így folytatta:

– Észrevettem, hogy nem válaszolt rá, hogy beszélt-e Mario Lemieux-vel a kapcsolatuk bejelentéséről. Az érdeklődés most teljes mértékben Crosby és Malkin felé irányul, de ezzel a hírrel sem lesz másként. Megkérte Mario Lemieux, hogy álljon elő, elterelve a figyelmet a védencéről, Sidney Crosbyról?

Ennél a pontnál Sid lélegzete is elakadt: kezével szorosan a könyökére markolt, és képtelen volt elengedni. Szeme mereven a képernyőre tapadt.

Jágr szinte vicsorgott a kérdés hallatán; tekintete metszően hideg volt.

– Mariónak több esze van, mint hogy ilyet kérjen tőlem. – Aztán odafordult valakihez, akit a kamera nem mutatott, és azt mondta: – Nincs több kérdés. 

Pár másodperc múlva a videó véget ért. Rövid hallgatás után Sid megkérdezte:

– Megkérted? – Lélegzet visszafojtva várta a választ, de maga sem volt benne biztos, hogy tudni akarja.

– Nem – lehelte Mario kimerülten. – Nem, igaza van. Nem mertem volna.

– Miért? – Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy valami nagyon félrecsúszott a kapcsolatukban, de Sid nem tudta, mi és mikor?

Mario lehajtotta a fejét: a ráncok az arcán most sokkal feltűnőbbek voltak, amitől még idősebbnek tűnt.

– Emlékszel, hogy visszavonultam még az eladása előtt? – Jágr rengeteg cserén átesett azóta, de Mario csakis egyre gondolhatott. – De aztán visszatértem, és amikor eladták, már újra játszottam. Neked, mindenki közül neked tudnod kell, hogy ez mit jelent.

Sid elgondolkodva ingatta a fejét.

– Azt, hogy akarnia kellett az üzletet, mert a nélkül nem adhatták volna el, hogy…

– Maradni akart – vágott közbe Mario, mire Sidben bennszakadt a szó. – Egy része legalábbis, és _én_ itt tarthattam volna. – Lehunyta a szemét. – Könyörgött, hogy hozzuk nyilvánosságra a köteléket. Nem a kapcsolatunkat, annak akkora már rég vége volt, csak a köteléket, hogy ne adhassák el… de én elutasítottam.

Sid tudta, hogy úgy tátog, mint egy hal, de egy ilyen vallomást lehetetlenség volt szemrebbenés nélkül fogadni.

– Könyörgött, hogy mondjak valamit, és én elutasítottam – ismételte újra. – Azt kérnem tőle, hogy hozza nyilvánosságra most; azért, hogy segítsen valakin, akit szeretek… – Mario megrázta a fejét. – Az megbocsáthatatlan lett volna.

Sid próbálta megemészteni a hallottakat. Szeretett volna tiltakozni, Mario védelmére kelni, de abból a kevésből, amit eddig hallott, a megbocsáthatatlan nagyon is helyénvalónak tűnt.

– Érted tette, ugye tudod? – kérdezte Mario lágyan. – Mert te végre helyesen cselekedtél. Mert te megtetted Genóért azt, amit én nem tettem meg érte. 

– Gondolod? – kérdezte Sid. Nem volt sokkal több ideje a történteken rágódni, mint Mariónak, és a férfi nyilvánvalóan sokkal jobban ismerte Jágrt, de mégis. – Én arra gondoltam, hogy érted tette. – Megfordult a fejében, hogy ezzel annyiban hagyja, végül mégis úgy ítélte, érdemes folytatnia. – Valakiért, akit szeretsz? – Elpirult, mikor kimondta, de nem hajtotta le a fejét, és a szemét sem sütötte le. Ha valamire jó volt ez az egész cirkusz, az az, hogy kiderült, kik azok, akikre biztosan számíthat, és Mario támogatására biztosan számíthatott. – Tudta, hogy te nem kérheted meg rá… ezért megtette magától. De ez csak az én véleményem. Talán érdemes lenne elgondolkodnod rajt. Most magadra hagylak.

Sid kisétált az irodából, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

7.

Sid bekopogott Dr. Shridhar nyitott ajtaján. A nő felnézett, és elmosolyodott, amikor meglátta.

– Helló, Sidney! Jöjjön be! Miben segíthetek?

Sid behúzta maga után az ajtót, és leült.

– Arra gondoltam, hogy talán beszélhetnék valakivel a krízisről. Egy szakemberrel. – Nem számított rá, hogy így megkönnyebbül, ha kimondja végre ezeket a szavakat.

– Ez szerintem is nagyszerű ötlet. – A doki kissé hátradőlt a székben. – Velem szeretne beszélni róla, vagy inkább ajánljak valakit?

Az eszébe sem jutott, hogy beszélhetne Dr. Shridharral is – a nő valószínűleg mindent tudott a kötéskrízisekről – de szívesebben ment volna valakihez az egyesületen kívül.

– Ha ajánlana valakit…

Csak miután kimondta, gondolt rá, hogy a nő talán rosszul veheti, vagy azt hiheti, hogy Sidnek valami baja van vele, holott nem így van, de úgy tűnt, nem zavarja. Bólintott, mintha épp erre számított volna.

– Van bármilyen konkrét elvárása? Specializáció, háttér?

Na, itt van a gond, amire fel kell készülnie. Sid félretolta énjének azt a részét, amelyik még mindig úgy gondolta, hogy nincs joga rosszul éreznie magát a kötéskrízis miatt, hisz Geno volt az áldozat, Sid pedig a legjobb esetben egy nézelődő, a legrosszabban maga az elkövető. Nehéz volt… de épp az volt a lényege a professzionális segítségkérésnek, hogy ezen változtathasson.

– Azt hiszem, jó lenne, ha lenne tapasztalata a… a szexuális traumákban – nyögte ki, és a hangja csak egy egészen kicsit remegett. – És… ne heteroszexuális férfi legyen. Lehet, hogy ez helytelen, de… 

– Nem számít, mi helyes és helytelen. Egyedül az, hogy biztonságban érezze magát, és képes legyen megnyílni. Ha ez nincs meg, az egésznek semmi értelme – mondta a nő tényszerűen, aztán keresett egy névjegykártyát az asztalán, és írni kezdett az üres felére. – Felírok magának pár nevet, amik így először eszembe jutnak. Az első egy biszexuális férfi a CMU-ról. Nagyon erős olvasó, valahol köztem és Flower között. A második egy nő, neki privát praxisa van. Leszbikus, és önhöz hasonlóan érzésvak, ami meglehetősen ritka ebben a szakmában, bár azok közt a szakemberek közt, akik szexuális traumákra specializálódnak valamivel gyakoribb.

– Miért kell tudnom, hogy milyen erős az érzelemolvasási képességük? – kérdezte Sid, miközben elvette a kártyát.

Dr. Shridhar kényszeredetten elmosolyodott.

– Azt tudni kell a nagyon erős olvasókról, hogyha valaki kellemetlenül érzi magát a közelükben, nem tudják nem észrevenni.

– Sajnálom…

– Semmi gond – intett a nő. – Tudom, hogy nem személyes. Szóljon, ha megfelelő lesz valamelyikük, és akkor is, ha szüksége van újabb lehetséges jelöltekre.

– Köszönöm!

Sid egész hazafelé úton gondolkozott, ám a döntés végül meglehetősen könnyűnek bizonyult. Bepötyögte a második számot a telefonjába, és tárcsázott.

– Halló? Szeretnék kérni egy időpontot.

8.

Sid félig már aludt, amikor érezte, hogy Geno megdermed a karjai közt.

– G’no? – kérdezte elfolyóan.

– Sid! – Geno hangja ijedt volt. – Sid, azt mondtad nekem, hogy azt hitted, soha nem lesz barátod… soha nem lesz kötéstársad.

– Igen – mondta óvatosan, immár teljesen felébredve. – Ezt… igen, ezt gondoltam. De nyilvánvalóan már nem így van.

– De amikor ezt gondoltad… azért örökbefogadásra… készültél? Hogy papa legyél, csak nem lett volna másik papa, ugye? – Geno tekintete elkerekedett a függönyök résein át beszűrődő fényben, hangjába kétségbeesés vegyült, de Sid nem értette az okát.

– Nem – felelte Sid, mire Genóból kiszakadt egy mély, fájdalmas nyögés. – Nem tehettem volna… túl sok kérdést vetett volna fel, te is tudod. Az emberek kíváncsiskodtak volna, és különben sem tudtam volna egyedül gondoskodni egy gyerekről, amíg játszom… – Ezeket Sid magának is rengetegszer elismételte fiatalkorában, míg megszokta a gondolatot. Néha egészen addig mondogatta, míg bele nem rekedt. Így próbálta meggyőzni magát, hogy a hokitáborok a gyerekekkel, és a Kispingvinek is elég lesz.

– Azt hitted… soha nem leszel papa? Soha nem lesz kicsi Crosby? – suttogta Geno megtörten, és elviselhetetlenül szomorúnak látszott.

Sid szinte bármit megtett volna, hogy letörölje az arcáról ezt a pillantást, de a hazugságnak nem látta értelmét.

– Azt – felelete, és fájdalmat érzett, mint egy öreg, mély seb hagyta heg húzódása. – Azt hittem, soha nem lesz gyerekem.

– Ne! – ragadta meg Sid vállát Geno sürgetően. – Ne, Sid, ne!

Sid értetlenkedve nézte a másikat.

– Geno…

– Túl szomorú, Sid… – ingatta a fejét jobbra-balra Geno a mellkasához szorított állal. – Rossz belegondolni. Úgy érzem… – Geno fájdalmas, állatias hangot hallatott, és az eddig Sid vállát markoló kezét erősen a mellkasához szorította. – Ne, Sid! – suttogta.

– Többé már nem gondolom így – próbálkozott Sid megnyugtatni Genót, aztán hirtelen észbe kapva elpirult. – Úgy értem… mármint, megkérdezhettem volna, hogy te szeretnél-e gyerekeket velem…

– Szeretnék. Persze, hogy szeretnék. Mindennél jobban szeretnék, Sid… – Ezzel Geno hevesen magához húzta. Rövid ideig csendben ölelte, aztán a hajába suttogta: – Meg kell ígérned!

– Mit?

– Ígérd meg, ha szakítunk, nem fogod újra ezt gondolni – követelőzött Geno Sid karjai közt remegve. – Ígérd meg, hogy papa leszel! Rossz rá gondolni, ha nem.

– Nem fogunk szakítani – mondta Sid, amire egy még szorosabb ölelést kapott jutalmul, de Geno tovább erősködött.

– Ígérd meg, Sid!

– Megígérem – suttogta. A babonás énjének nem volt különösebben ínyére olyan ígéretet tenni, ami a kettejük szakításával kezdődik, de tudta, hogy Geno addig nem nyugszik, amíg meg nem teszi. – Ígérem, nem adom fel, hogy gyerekeim legyenek, bármi történjék is.

Érezte, hogy az ígéret hallatán a feszültség végre kiszáll Genóból.

– Oké, Sid – sóhajtotta. – Oké. Jó… jó.

Egy ideig csendben feküdtek, erőt merítve a kötelékből és a fizikai közelségből. Sid volt, aki végül megszólalt:

– Szóval… gyerekek? – kicsit ideges volt, hiába mondta Geno, hogy szeretne közös gyerekeket.

– Igen – mondta Geno átéléssel. – Igen… gyerekek. Talán… még nem most, de nem sokára. Talán egy év vagy kettő, amíg csak ketten vagyunk, csak te és én… de utána… jöhetnek a babák. Persze, hogy jöhetnek. Én… én mindig tudtam, neked kell, hogy legyen kisbabád. Muszáj. Nem helyes, ha neked nincsen.

Sid majdnem elnevette magát, de egyértelmű volt, hogy Geno komolyan beszél.

– Valóban?

Geno bólintott, és az orrát Sid homlokához dörzsölte.

– Mikor rád gondoltam a hoki után, mikor a jövőre gondoltam, mindig úgy képzeltem, hogy Sidnek kisbaba van a karjában, vagy Sid óvodába viszi, megöleli búcsúzáskor, meg esti mesét olvas neki. Mindig ezt láttam, ha elképzeltem. Érted?

Sid tíz éven át próbálta kitörölni az ehhez hasonló fantáziákat a fejéből, és erőszakkal cserélte le őket új álmokra, ahol mások gyerekeit tanítja, vagy ő a kedvenc nagybácsi az odaadó apa helyett. Mélységesen megérintette a tudat – jobban, mint el tudta volna mondani – hogy Geno megőrizte számára ezeket az álmokat azokra az időre, amikor újra képessé vált a reménykedésre.

– Igen. – Hallotta, milyen rekedten szól a hangja. – Igen. Olyan nagyon szeretném. Veled együtt!

– Úgy lesz – ígérte meg Geno. Most, hogy végre megint egy lapon voltak, úgy tűnt kezd elálmosodni, mert egyre sűrűbben ásítozott. – Annyi babánk lesz, amennyit akarsz. Tíz baba.

Sid felnevetett.

– Nem akarok tíz babát. Nem értem, miért hiszi ezt mindenki?

Geno vállat vont, és közelebb fészkelődött hozzá.

– Tíz baba, egy baba, öt baba… bármi jó.

– Én kettőre vagy háromra gondoltam – vallotta be Sid, mert… Próbált, te jóságos isten, milyen nagyon próbált nem vágyakozni, de képtelen volt kiirtani magából, mint ahogy Genót sem tudta nem akarni. A vágy mindig visszanőtt: mindegy hányszor vágta le, újra és újra kisarjadt.

– Támadósor, ha három – motyogta Geno –, védőpár, ha kettő.

– Rendben G – mosolygott Sid. – Úgy lesz.

Vége


End file.
